Kari VS Sakura
by Robster80
Summary: TK and Sakura met in Fourth Grade in his old home. Now, one year after he moved to Odaiba, Sakura moves right next door to him. How will Kari take Sakura and TK's renewing friendship? Three-part crossover story!
1. Enter Sakura

ENTER SAKURA  
A Digimon/Cardcaptor Sakura fic by Robster80  
  
  
After watching some of the "Cardcaptor Sakura" subtitled DVD (first tow eps), I got this idea: What if Sakura met TK in fourth grade while he and his mother lived away from the original Digi-Destined? And what would happen if Sakura and her family moved to Odaiba one year after TK did? Takari fans, bear with me! I still support it, yet in here there will be some Daikari or a reasonable facsimile thereof). Also, for you Davis fans, I will TRY to make him more of a good guy (But I make no guarantees!).  
  
Setting: one year after TK moved to Odaiba.  
Ages: TK, Kari, Davis, and Sakura are 13/14, Cody is 12/13, and Yolei 14/15.  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THE TITLES THEY ARE FROM, OR ANYTHING ELSE. They are the rightful property of Pioneer, Fox Kids, etc.  
  
  
TK sat at his computer, typing his twentieth e-mail message this week to someone back in his old school. He had never meant to forget to write to this person, but since he moved, he had been busy with his new friends and especially with Kari.  
  
Kari and TK had been best friends since they fought the Dark Masters in the Digital World over five years ago, and they were usually together after the move. Now, Kari would usually hang around Davis since TK was busy lately around the house and with homework and basketball.  
  
TK grew angry at this. Davis had a huge crush on Kari, and was always hanging around her and got jealous when they were all together. He, too, had strong feelings for Kari, but he realized, now anyway, that they would be nothing more than best friends. It was during his withdrawal from Kari that he remembered his friend and had tried to contact her and apologize, but never got a response.  
  
Once he finished his message, he proofread it to himself:  
  
"Sakura,  
  
I'm really, really, sorry that I haven't kept in touch with you. I was caught up with school, basketball, and old friends. I've been trying very hard to reach you, but I guess you're angry with me. If you only knew how much I need you right now. We were the best of friends, and now... It's all my fault. Some friend I turned out to be. Please forgive me. I'd be thrilled to hear from you.  
  
Takeru."  
  
Satisfied, he sent out the e-mail before lying on his bed. I can only hope she forgives me, he thought sadly. Lately, though, hope hasn't done much for me. Summer sure flew by fast. Tomorrow school starts...  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Next door, a teenage girl was enjoying her first night in a new apartment. Her father had been transferred to Odaiba University, and she couldn't have been happier. Now I can be with Takeru again! she thought happily. I wonder if he's changed much?  
  
The girl walked over to her computer and checked her e-mail. Eyeing the new entry, she smiled. "He wrote me!" Reading the mail, she thought, Angry at him? Never! It's just that my server kept erasing all my e-mails and addresses. Am I glad Dad changed servers for me! Oh, Takeru, of course I forgive you. I only pray that you'll forgive me.  
  
She was about to reply, but then decided, "No. I'll surprise him tomorrow at school. Speaking of which, I'd better get some sleep."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK didn't know why he set his alarm so early the next day as it went off and woke him up. Then it hit him as he hit the shut off button: He didn't want to see Davis and Kari together when he walked to school. Sadly, he got up, dressed, fixed himself a small breakfast, and left without waking his mother. He left a note on the door letting her know where he was.  
  
It was a bit chilly as TK walked down the streets to school. He accepted the cold; thinking it would dull the pain in his heart caused by Kari & Davis, and by his neglecting Sakura. No! he thought. I don't want that pain dulled. I want myself to remember what I did to Sakura...  
  
Before he knew it, TK was at the gate to the school. He walked inside the building and found his classroom. Finding a desk with his schedule, he sat in it and stared out the window. This is going to be a bad day for me.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Yolei waited impatiently in the lobby of the apartment building when Cody rushed up to her and said, "His mother said that he left early. I think he wanted to avoid seeing Davis and Kari walking together today."  
  
Yolei sighed heavily. "I can't say I'd blame him for doing it. I'd feel the same way if I was heartbroken from my bets friend whom I secretly loved. Well, we might as well get going..."  
  
They were about to leave when a girl that was TK's age and wearing a school uniform matching a sailor/marine suit came up to them and said, "Excuse me, do you both live here?"  
  
Cody said, "We do. Are you one of the people who moved into apartment 543?"  
  
The girl bowed and said, "Yes. My name is Sakura, and I'm grade eight at the local school."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakura. My name is Cody and this is my friend Yolei. Would you like to accompany us to school?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Yes, thank you."  
  
All three of them walked out and into the streets. Sakura then asked, "By the way, do either of you know a boy named Takeru Takaishi? He's also called TK."  
  
Yolei said, "Yes, we're his friends. In fact, he lives right next door to you in apartment 544."  
  
Sakura's eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh, does he really?! Wow! When he lived in my old town, we lived a few blocks from each other and now we're next-door neighbors!"  
  
Cody looked at her carefully and asked, "Then you do know him?"  
  
"Oh yes! We were the best of friends before he moved away. We tried to stay in touch but I lost his phone number and my old server was all messed up so I never got to e-mail him or received mail form him. How is he? Is he the number one basketball player in school?"  
  
Yolei and Cody tried to answer all of Sakura's questions as they continued to walk. Meanwhile, Kari and Davis were walking down the opposite street to school. They were also talking about TK.  
  
"I'm dead serious," Davis said. "When I saw TK look after us and then walk away, I could swear that he was crying. It was like the sight of us together tore him up more than when I used to see you two together and having a good time."  
  
"I admit it," Kari said. "I hardly get to see him anymore because we hang together so much now, but he has more important things to worry about than hanging with me-."  
  
"Oh come on, Kari! He'd drop everything to be with you, but I would beat him to the punch 70% of the time. But, now I realize that you and I are just friends, and he and you go way back. I think we should talk with him at school today. Or at least you should, because I might start a fight-."  
  
"And you would clobber him?" Kari said angrily. "Is that what would happen?"  
  
Davis was shocked at this accusation, but knew that she had a right to say that. "No... he would get in the first punch and get in trouble, and blame me for it all. But, that's beside the point."  
  
Kari nodded. "You're right. I really miss TK being around me... er, I mean us."  
  
"Kari, I know you like him more than a friend and not as a brother. You don't have to hide it from me."  
  
"SSH! We're almost there." Kari pointed at the school as they approached.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari looked over at TK from her desk as he looked over at what he must have thought was an interesting part of the window. Davis was right! He looks absolutely miserable, and it's all my fault. If we weren't sitting in the order the teacher set up, I'd be apologizing to him right now and making plans. Not to mention comparing his schedule with mine to see which classes we have together.  
  
Suddenly, the teacher entered, followed by a girl in a school sailor uniform, who then stood beside the teacher's desk. "Class," the teacher began. "I'd like to introduce a new student. Please welcome Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
The girl bowed at the class. "I'm happy to meet all of you."  
  
TK nearly fell out of his chair in shock. Sakura's here?!  
  
The teacher then said, "We'll have study period while I go fetch some more textbooks. Sakura, why don't you take the seat next to Takeru Takaishi over there?" With that, the teacher left the room and most of the students began to talk to each other.  
  
Sakura sat down next to TK and looked at him. TK was nervous as to how his old friend would treat him after a year of no communication. "It's good to see you again, Sakura," he said in a low voice, trying to hide his nervousness.  
  
Sakura noticed it, though. He thinks I'm mad at him. She smiled warmly at him. "I'm not mad at you, Takeru," she said in a lower voice. "But I really missed you."  
  
"I missed you just as much."  
  
"I got your e-mail last night. I would have responded, but I wanted to surprise you today."  
  
"Girl, did you ever."  
  
Despite their low voices, Kari overheard them talking. They know each other?! As she watched them get close, she tightened the grip on her pen and narrowed her eyes at them. That Sakura's making moves on MY Takeru! she then looked at her schedule and listened intently as TK and Sakura compared their schedules.  
  
Davis saw all three of them and sadly shook his head. I've sure done it now!  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari sulked in her seat at lunch. She only had three classes with TK this year, and all of them had Sakura in them as well. They're always together! she fumed in her head. Why am I so angry? TK's not my guy. I was thinking like Davis used to. Brrrrr! I'm just getting a taste of my own medicine. This must be how Davis felt when T first came here.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts when Cody and Yolei sat beside her. "Hey, you two. You met the new girl, Sakura?"  
  
Yolei said, "We did. As a matter of fact, she lives in our building, so we walked with her to school today. She lives right next to TK's apartment, to be exact."  
  
Kari's face fell when she heard this. She lives next to him?!?! She was so upset, she leaned forward and rested her chin on the table. "Things cannot get worse!"  
  
Cody looked away, then waved at Sakura and TK. "Over here, you two!"  
  
Kari's face fell further. "I was wrong." Quickly, she regained her composure as TK and Sakura sat down beside her, with Sakura sitting between TK and Kari.  
  
"So," Yolei said. "Sakura, how long have you known TK exactly?"  
  
Sakura shrugged. "About four years now. We first met in fourth grade at my old school."  
  
I knew him first! Kari thought as she bit hard into a carrot stick.  
  
Sakura looked at her and said, "Oh, I'm sorry! We haven't met. I'm Sakura." She stuck out her hand.  
  
Kari slowly took it and shook hands. "Kari Kamiya."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Oh, so you're the Kari that Takeru's been telling me about! I'm pleased to finally meet you."  
  
Kari looked at her funny. He talks about me?  
  
Sakura then looked around and asked, "But, where's your friend Davis? TK said he's usually beside you."  
  
Kari almost facefaulted. Of course, he would mention Davis!  
  
At a far off table, Davis was listening to the conversation, and figured Kari was angry with him now. I really, REALLY, did it this time!  
  
Cody grinned at TK as he said, "We know something you don't know, TK!"  
  
TK looked at him. "What's that?"  
  
Yolei burst into a grin. "You're sitting next to your new next door neighbor. Sakura's family moved into the apartment next to yours."  
  
TK's jaw promptly dropped. He looked at Sakura with a "No way" expression. She smiled and said, "That's right, Takeru. We're closer than ever now."  
  
Kari wanted to throw up.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Tai heard the front door slam and watched as a streak of pink and brown rushed past him and into his little sister's bedroom. Uh-oh! What happened now? He went over to the door and listened as he heard a faint sob from inside. Not bothering to knock, he opened the door and saw Kari lying face down on her bed. He walked over and pulled up her desk chair. "Bad day at school, kiddo?"  
  
Kari looked up at him, tears running down her face like Niagra Falls. "There's a new girl in school."  
  
Tai, clueless as ever, said, "So?"  
  
"She... she's from TK's old school... they're old friends..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And... and she's always around him... and... Oh, Tai!" she threw her face back to her pillow. "They act more like they're dating rather than just friends! And since TK thinks I like Davis more than him, he's spending his time with her now!"  
  
Tai shrugged and said, "Oh, is that all? That's easily fixed. All you have to do is do what you did to Davis."  
  
Kari looked back at him. "Say what?"  
  
"Make TK jealous."  
  
End  
  
  
Notes: Don't worry, there's more. However, not everybody from CCS will be here. GOMEN! And if Tai thinks this plan will work, he's a bigger fool than I first took him for. Till next time! -R80  



	2. Kari's Song

KARI'S SONG  
  
  
Robster80: Part two of my Digimon/Cardcaptor Sakura series.  
  
Veemon: Sakura and TK?! Nah, that's not possible!  
  
Kari: You got that right!  
  
Robster80: Chill out, you two! It's just a story idea. Now go get ready, Kari! You'll be on in a few seconds. (Faces Audience) I do not own anything related to Digimon or CCS. Now, on with the story...  
  
  
  
"What did you say, Tai?"  
  
Tai smiled at his little sister. "I said make TK jealous. It's simple enough. When he sees you flirting with another guy, he'll get so jealous hat he'll fight for you, then take you right into his arms and kiss you.  
  
Kari frowned at him. "You've been watching too many 'Three Stooges' movies, Tai! Besides, TK was already jealous when I was hanging around Davis instead of him. That's kinda how I got in this mess."  
  
"Still, it's worth a try..."  
  
Kari stood up. "No, I'd better not. I'll fight for him in my own way. Thanks anyway, Tai." She got up and went to the kitchen to use the phone. Before she could pick it up, it rang. She answered, "Hello, Kamiya residence. Kari speaking."  
  
"Kari, it's TK."  
  
Kari's eyes lit up. "TK! What timing, I was just about to call you. What's up?"  
  
"Well, I noticed that you left pretty quick after school today. Are you okay?"  
  
No, I'm scared that the guy I love is seeing someone else all because of me. "Of course, I'm okay. I just had something to take care of at home, so I had to get here quickly."  
  
"I see. You had me worried there for a second. Kari, I need your help with something. You see, Sakura wants to go sightseeing after school tomorrow and I thought that you, me, and the gang could show her around town and stuff."  
  
Kari was both upset and happy at the same time. She would get to spend time with TK finally, but she would also have to put up with the others and especially Sakura. "Of course I'll help, TK! I miss hanging with you, so we can finally catch up with each other this way."  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking. Well, I have to go now. Sakura's father has invited my mom and I over for dinner, and I have to get my chores done."  
  
Drat! He's having dinner with her. At least it'll be under their parent's watch. "Okay then. Where should we meet after school and what time?"  
  
"We'll meet at your place at 3:30."  
  
"Kari, who's that on the phone?" her mother asked.  
  
"Hold it, a sec, TK!" She put her hand over the receiver and said, "It's TK, mom."  
  
"TK? We haven't seen him in a while. Why don't you ask him over for dinner Thursday?"  
  
Kari's face lit up brighter than before. She spoke back to the phone, "TK, my mom wants to know if you'd like to have dinner over here Thursday."  
  
"I'll think about it. I have to go now, Kari. See you in class!" He hung up before she could say goodbye.  
  
Kari slowly put the phone back on its hook. Please say that you will, TK!  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"You still have strong feelings for her, don't you?"  
  
TK whirled around to see Sakura standing in his bedroom doorway. He realized he must have zoned out while looking at a photo of himself and Kari from a year ago. His eyes never looked away from it until Sakura's voice had reached his ears.  
  
Sakura made her way into the room. "Please tell me, Takeru. Even though we're more than friends, I love you only as a brother."  
  
TK sighed. "Yeah, I still care about her very much. But she'd rather hang around Davis than with me."  
  
Sakura sat on his bed and shook her head slightly. "I don't think so. I've seen the way she looks at me when we're together, and she was very jealous. Why do you think she prefers this Davis over you?"  
  
"Because, he's there for her more than I am. I get stuck with basketball practices and games, chores, mobs of cheerleaders, and mom won't let anybody over her when she's not around. She makes no exceptions. Still..."  
  
"Still?"  
  
"She did invite me over for dinner at her place on Thursday. Of course, it was her mom's idea, but... I could tell there was a sense of hope in her voice when she asked."  
  
Sakura smiled at this. "Then there is still hope for you to be with her. I say you should go on Thursday. That reminds me, will she come with us and the gang tomorrow?"  
  
TK put the picture back on his desk. "She said she would help. We're to meet at her apartment by 3:30 tomorrow."  
  
"Then I'll make sure you two are together tomorrow. Just leave Davis to me. Oh, I almost forgot! My father has dinner ready, and I was sent to fetch you and your mother."  
  
They got up and hugged each other. "Thanks, little sister," TK said.  
  
"Anything for you, little brother."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
School went fast the next day, and soon it was the end of classes. TK and the others had little homework, so they did it all quickly during study hall. Kari was a little happy since TK and Sakura didn't seem as close as they were the day before, but she still was unsure about them.  
  
Once school ended, Kari dashed back to her apartment to get ready. She had called Sora the night before and got a few beauty tips to help her. She pulled out some of her money that she was saving for a special gift for TK just in case. Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
Kari straightened her hair quickly before she opened the door, expecting TK or one of the others. What she didn't expect was to see Willis standing outside her apartment. "Willis?!" Oh no! What's he doing here?  
  
The blond boy smiled. "Hi, Kari! I heard that you and some friends were going sightseeing today, and I thought I'd tag along."  
  
Oh great! Kari thought. This guy's worse than Davis; twice as stubborn, and twice as annoying! "Actually, you'll have to ask the others-."  
  
But Willis didn't let her finish. "Hmm, I see you got all dressed up for the occasion. Expecting me, or is it for Davis?"  
  
"WILLIS?!"  
  
Kari and Willis looked to see Davis, Sakura, TK, Yolei, Ken, and Cody walk up to them. Willis flashed a phony smile and said, "Hey, guys! Kari just invited me to tag along with her on the trip you guys are taking." He wrapped his arm around her as he finished.  
  
Davis looked at Kari, whose eyes told him that she had not asked Willis to come. He didn't believe the lie, and neither did Sakura and Yolei. TK, however, bought it. First Davis, and now this guy? Guess I was wrong about her after all...  
  
Davis, as did the others except TK, frowned. This guy's gonna ruin everything!  
  
"So," Willis said. "Where are we headed first?"  
  
Yolei was about speak, but TK said, "Follow me, guys," and walked on. His voice revealed his sadness, although he didn't know it. Sakura was the first to follow him, her eyes focusing on his back with sympathy. I may have to get nasty with this Willis. If everything Yolei told me about him is true, then he's gonna be in for trouble!  
  
The group walked around, showing Sakura the main sights of Obadiba. Willis never let go of Kari, which made her and Davis very angry, and TK more and more depressed. Finally, Sakura saw a sign advertising a youth center karaoke. Thinking quickly, she said, "Let's stop here. I need to go to the bathroom, plus this looks like fun."  
  
Willis fell for the ploy and said, "Why not? I need to make a pit stop anyway." Once they were inside, Willis reluctantly let go of Kari and went to the boys room. Sakura grabbed Kari once he was gone, and led her away to one of the booths. "Here's your chance," she said once they got there. "Sing to Takeru about your feelings for him."  
  
Kari was shocked. "You're helping me?"  
  
"I do care about him, but I see him only as a brother and he sees me as his sister. With blockhead gone, now's your chance!"  
  
Kari nodded, and went up to register. She picked out a song and got on stage while Sakura went back to the others. Willis hadn't gotten back yet by the time Kari was on stage. She spoke into the microphone, "Before I begin, I'd like to dedicate this song to someone very special in my life. Takeru Takaishi, this song's for you."  
  
TK hung his mouth open at her as the music began to play and the crowd hushed. Sakura winked at him as Kari began to sing.  
  
"Even though it's been so long  
My love for you keeps going strong  
I remember the things that we used to do  
A kiss in the rain till the sun shined through  
I tried to deny it but I'm still in love with you  
  
I miss you like crazy  
I miss you like crazy  
Ever since you went away  
Every hour of every day  
  
I miss you like crazy  
I miss you like crazy  
No matter what I say or do  
There's just no getting over you"  
  
Sakura then whispered into TK's ear. "Why don't you sing her a song when she's done, and tell her how you feel that way?"  
  
"I can see the love shining in your eyes  
And there comes a such a sweet surprise  
If seeing's believing it's worth the wait  
So hold and tell me it's not too late  
We're so good together, we starting forever now  
  
And I miss you like crazy  
I miss you like crazy  
Ever since you went away  
Every hour of every day  
  
I miss you like crazy  
I miss you baby  
A Love like ours will never end  
Just touch me and we're there again"  
  
Suddenly, TK felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Matt with Mimi behind him. "So," he said. "You gonna do the same for Kari, or do I have to drag you up there myself? I know the guy who's running the karaoke, and I have a song I think you and I can do for her."  
  
Mimi then said, "I think it's sweet she's doing that for you, TK. You should do something just as special for her."  
  
TK returned his gaze to Kari as she continued to sing.  
  
"Just one night  
And we'll have that magic feeling like we used to do  
Hold on tight and whatever comes our way we gonna make it through  
If seeing's believing it's worth the wait  
So hold and tell me it's not too late  
We're so good together, we starting forever now  
  
And I miss you like crazy  
I miss you like crazy  
Ever since you went away  
Every hour of every day  
  
And I miss you, I missed you  
All the chances that you gave me  
And a feeling gets this strong  
And then the real thing come along  
And I miss you"  
  
TK then faced his brother. "Okay, but only if you sing with me like you said. No double-crossing me unless you want Jun to find out your e-mail address. By the way, you remember Sakura, right?"  
  
Matt then noticed Sakura. "Sakura! It's good to see you, again."  
  
Sakura shook Matt's hand. "Likewise, Matt. Who's your date?"  
  
"I miss you like crazy baby  
Under your sweet love and take me  
I miss you like crazy  
A love like ours will never end  
Just touch me and we're there again  
I miss you like crazy  
I miss you like crazy  
No matter what I say or do  
There's just no getting over you"  
  
Kari bowed to everyone at the end of the song and replaced the mike before she got off stage. She had almost reached TK when Willis popped up and took her back in his arms. "Great song, Kari! Was that for me?" Apparently, he missed her dedication to TK.  
  
However, TK was burning with old love and new confidence after hearing Kari's song for him. He grabbed Matt by the hand and said, "Let's go!"  
  
  
To Be Concluded...  
  
  
Sakura: Willis would make a fine octopus the way he grabs Kari like that.  
  
Veemon: If he wasn't being a ham.  
  
Kari: (Faces Robster80) Okay, wiseguy, how're you gonna fix this mess?  
  
Robster80: Don't worry your pretty, little head! I'll find a way. By the way, folks, that song was Natalie Cole's "Miss You Like Crazy," which I do not own! Expect the brotherly duet in the final part and Li will definitely show up (but maybe a little OOC since I prefer the original CCS rather than the WB versions, and they haven't shown him just yet.) So, read and review.  



	3. Message in a Song

MESSAGE IN A SONG  
  
  
Robster80: Now the third and final part of my Digimon/Cardcaptor Sakura fic series!  
  
Tai: YOU PAIRED KARI WITH WILLIS!? I'M GONNA KILL YOU-!  
  
R80: ANESTHETIC!  
  
Tai: Annie-who?  
  
(Joe pops up and hits Tai over the head with a mallet.)  
  
Joe: He's out.  
  
R80: I'll see you get a raise for that. Now, put him to bed and tell TK and Kari to get ready!  
  
Li: Hey, R80! Now?  
  
R80: No, Li. Not until after the song.  
  
Li: But Kari sang in the last part-.  
  
R80: TK's song, you dope!  
  
Li: Oops! My bad.  
  
R80: Oh, what the heck! Get ready; you're on in about... (Checks his watch) 10 seconds!  
  
  
  
Li wandered around the streets of Odaiba, looking for Sakura. Her father and Mrs. Takaishi said that she and TK went sight-seeing with some friends a while ago, he thought. But I've checked the most likely hot spots in town they would go to...  
  
Suddenly, he came across a youth center, with a large sign outside that said "Karaoke Night tonight!" Might as well try here...  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"Let's go, Matt!" TK grabbed his older brother's hand and led them towards the booths. Kari had just sung to him of her feelings, and now he would do the same to her. The fact that Willis had his grimy arms around her most of the evening fueled his determination.  
  
Willis watched them go, still holding Kari in his arms. "What's with him? Don't tell me he's gonna sing?"  
  
Mimi glared at him, along with Kari and the others. "No, he and Matt are going to sing. 'You have a problem with that?"  
  
"Not at all. I see this as TK publicly humiliating himself and his brother in one swoop. But, if Kari doesn't want to torture herself by listening-."  
  
"I'd like to hear him sing, Willis," Kari stated plainly. "He is my best friend." Though we may be more than that after tonight, if he feels the same way I do.  
  
Willis, however, was thinking differently. After tonight, she'll never want to see that loser ever again. Not if I can help it!  
  
The crowd cheered as they recognized Matt coming up on stage with TK. He spoke into the spare microphone the DJ had given him and hushed the crowd. "Thank you, everyone! I have a special treat for all of you tonight, because I'm going to do a duet with my kid brother. So, let's give a round of applause to my brother TK!"  
  
The crowd roared with cheers as Matt waved his hand at TK, who blushed a bit. Sakura, Kari, and Mimi were cheering the loudest of all. Willis just smirked, thinking the audience wouldn't be cheering for long. Ken, Davis, Yolei, and Cody had decided to cover the four exits in case Willis tried to get Kari out during the song or afterward. They, too, cheered for their friend. Li, who had just entered, smiled warmly when he saw TK onstage. That means Sakura can't be too far off.  
  
TK took the mike on stage and said, "Thanks, everyone! And thank you, too, Matt. Before we begin, I'd like to dedicate this next song to a very special friend whom I have known for about five years now. This song goes out to miss Kari Kamiya." Just then, the music kicked in as TK began to sing and Willis began to glare.  
  
"Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be   
  
Some find it in the face of their children  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
When you've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings"  
  
TK looked at Matt, who then took over, much to the delight of most of the girls in the crowd. They didn't think TK was bad, but they had never heard of him before. In truth, though, people thought he was just as good as Matt.  
  
"Some find it sharing every morning  
Some in their solitary lives  
You'll find it in the words of others  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry  
  
You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
The kind you cherish all your life  
And when you know how much that means  
You've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings"  
  
Li was astonished. I never knew TK could sing, let alone his brother! His eyes then found Sakura and he quietly made his way to her, though she didn't notice him.  
  
Kari seemed to absorb the song as she watched TK. Even though he wasn't singing some parts of the song, she thought he was wonderful standing up there. Willis continued to glare at TK, his fingernails digging into his arms and shirtsleeves. Now I see why Davis had trouble with this guy! He thinks he's so soave... well just wait until he finishes. I'll show him who's Kari's guy! Then, Matt and TK sang together for the next verse.  
  
"So, impossible as it may seem  
You've got to fight for every dream  
Cos who's to know which one you let go  
Would have made you complete"  
  
Matt nodded at TK, who took the next verse. As he sang the next verse, he kept looking over at Kari, his blue eyes locking with her brown eyes.  
  
"Well, for me it's waking up beside you  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
To know that I can say 'I love you'  
At any given time or place"  
  
Kari nearly fainted when he sang, "I love you," supposedly right at her. He loves me back! He honestly loves me back!! Matt took over from there, looking right at Mimi.  
  
"It's little things that only I know  
Those are the things that make you mine  
And it's like flying without wings  
Cos you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings"  
  
Mimi blew him a kiss as the two brothers took the final verse together.  
  
"And you're the place my life begins  
And you'll be where it ends  
I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings"  
  
The entire crowd cheered for the brothers as they finished and bowed. Matt then stood up and waved at TK before applauding his brother. TK took one last bow before replacing the microphone, gave Matt a high five, and walked offstage.  
  
Willis decided to make his move, but Kari rushed away from him, heading for the stage. TK saw her and walked quickly to meet her. Once they were close enough to each other, he said, "Kari, I meant every word I-."  
  
"Takeru Takaishi, shut up and kiss me already!" Once she said that, Kari wrapped her arms around TK's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss, which he slowly returned after recovering from slight shock. The moment was ended abruptly, however, when Willis came up and pulled them apart, putting himself between them and holding Kari by the arm.  
  
Davis was watching them and his eyes went wide as he saw Willis move. Hold on, TK! Here comes the cavalry! Not bothering to come up with a strategy, he rushed towards his friends.  
  
Willis smiled evilly at TK. "Okay, you had your fun... but now leave me and Kari alone! WE'LL show you how a kiss is properly done!" With that said, he grabbed Kari's other arm and tried to pull her into a kiss. However, TK grabbed his arm in a tight grip, making him look at him again. "Is there a problem, TK?"  
  
"There is a problem." All three looked to see Li grab Willis's other arm and tear it off Kari fiercely. "And I'm looking at him. This punk bothering you, TK?"  
  
TK smiled at Li while freeing Kari's other arm. "No, Li, but he is bothering my date."  
  
Willis fumed at Li. "And just who do you think you are?" he said as he flung his free fist at Li, who quickly got behind him and twisted his other arm behind his back.  
  
Davis finally reached them, but when he saw that someone else was handling the situation, he relaxed a bit. Whoever this guy is, I'm glad he's on our side.  
  
Li's facial expression was still hard. "Let's take this outside, shall we? TK, tell Sakura she'll find me in front of the building." Not waiting for a response, he led Willis out into the streets. TK, kari, Sakura, and the others followed them, where they watch Li release Willis calmly.  
  
The blond angrily faced Ki, who bowed and said, "My name is Li, and TK happens to be a good friend of mine. Therefore, I demand that you apologize to him and his date, then go your own way." Willis wasn't scared at all. His anger now grew. "I don't care who you are! I've waited for Davis to give up on Kari, and no one is gonna stand in my way! Not Davis, not TK, and especially not you!"  
  
Li sighed as he blocked a punch from Willis and quickly touched a certain spot on his neck. Willis immediately fell to the sidewalk, out cold. Li shook his head. "How I hate it when they can't be reasoned with."  
  
Sakura smiled and rushed to hug Li. "Thank you soooo much, Li-chan! That jerk was making Takeru and Kari upset all evening. I'm so glad you came to visit!"  
  
TK smiled at his two friends. "So, when did this happen? Last time I checked, you two were ready to kill each other."  
  
Stories were exchanged as the group walked home. Matt and Mimi were the first to leave since they were still on a date. Davis then left, too, but not before apologizing to TK and congratulating him for winning Kari's heart. Cody, Yolei, and Ken went on home when they reached Kari's building, but Li and Sakura waited outside as TK escorted Kari to her apartment. They had been holding hands all the way from the youth center, and neither wanted to let go when they reached Kari's door.  
  
TK looked at her and smiled. "I love you, Kari."  
  
Kari smiled back lovingly. "I love you, too, Takeru." They kissed once more before Kari went in her apartment and TK went back to Li and Sakura to walk home.  
  
"So," Li said while holding Sakura's arm in the other. "Kari's the reason you haven't written or called Sakura in all this time? She's not bad, but I know someone better."  
  
Sakura lightly hit him. "Now, now! Don't insult the girl TK loves. You don't see him insulting me, do you?"  
  
Li left the two at their building, and then went on his way. TK and Sakura said goodnight to each other and went to their rooms. TK immediately checked his e-mail and was surprised that Kari had just sent him a message. He read it to himself:  
  
"I told Tai about Willis, and he said he'd take care of it tomorrow. Mom still wants to know if you can come over for dinner on Thursday, and so do I. Please say you will. Can't stop thinking about you now, but love you lots.  
  
"Love, Kari.  
  
"PS: You certainly have some interesting friends from back home."  
  
She should be glad Madison that didn't drop by. She's have recorded everything Sakura or I did, as usual. TK then began to write Kari back.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Notes: Sorry to all you Willis/Wallace fans out there. I needed a bad guy for this and I felt like giving Davis a break this time. And to you Li/Shaoran fans, I'm sorry I didn't show more of him. I hardly watch Cardcaptors since so much is edited from the original series, and I haven't seen him in the subtitled DVDs yet...  
  
Also, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!! That also includes the song "Flying Without Wings," which is featured on the "Pokemon the movie 2000" soundtrack. I forget the name of the people who own it, but I know I don't own the song.  



End file.
